my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Goro Takeuchi
'''Goro Takeuchi (Kanji: 五朗 武内) '''is a History teacher and former criminal investigator for Interpol currently tutoring at le Académie d'entraînement. He carries a passport with official citizenship in thirteen countries including France, Finland, Turkey and the United Kingdom. Goro's parents themselves were renowned in the world of Japanese Courts. While it was never made known to the public, his father possessed the Mind Trail quirk which significantly enhanced his career and led to a more-than comfortable upbringing for Goro, who also inherited the ability, despite growing up isolated from the rest of Japan in the snow covered hills of North West Hokkaido. While on the surface he appears incredibly lazy and disinterested in the world at large, Goro harbors immense determination and takes the upmost care when on the job. His ability to switch between a grumpy old man and enthusiastic and at times eccentric detective garner as much applause as it does raised eyebrows. Appearance Goro has a fairly usual facial shape. His face is lined with wrinkles and minor scarring. He shows clear signs of premature aging. Goro's eyebrows are bushy and this is no different with his goatee which appears well groomed. His hair is of a medium length and flows down the back of his neck messily. The left and right bangs of his hair break off and pincer down to his eyebrows. When in school he wears a plain-white Hugo Boss - a brand that he has deep admiration for - shirt which is unbuttoned at the top, hinting at his casual and can't-be-bothered attitude. Accompanying this he wears a pair of dress trousers which are rolled up to ankle level along with a pair of plain black sneakers usually seen with at least one lace undone. In winter months he dons a large brown trench-coat which is worn over his shirt. This look is something which he had worn since his time working in the National Police Agency. Along with this he wears a pair of black leather gloves and a tartan scarf. Never seen without a cigarette, Goro spends more time in the smoking shelter than he does actually working. His breast pocket constantly has a packet of Kibou cigarettes which are imported from Japan. Despite his habit, only his coat reeks of smoke and his students do not seem to care about the cardboard boxes filling up his work bin and drawers. Personality and Traits To the vast majority, Goro is a cold-shouldered, icy and blunt figure which overwhelm his paternal nature which he has come to adopt since his time in the police force. Brutally honest but indisputably intelligent Goro takes on a very cynical mindset however holds deep beliefs that humans aren't necessarily born evil. He remained outspoken in these views throughout his time serving and thus he keeps most of his beliefs and opinions to himself as a result. Goro's addiction to cigarettes is a coping mechanism which he picked up following the deaths of several of his friends during his time fighting the Yakuza. Goro does not like bringing up the topic and actively avoids any conversation regarding organised crime. He is haunted by the memories of that time and becomes saddened and on occasion enraged when thinking back. In his daily routine he is seen to be slothful and uncaring. His apartment is littered with empty take-out boxes and piles of worn clothes. He grooms himself to the minimalist standard taking pride only in his beard. Goro drags his feet through the hallways and appears constantly tired contrasting to his sharp senses and intellect. Goro spends his free time researching various periods of history he finds interesting, smoking copious amounts of cigarettes and solving puzzles. The latter being mocked as geriatric which he counters believing crosswords in specific as being the strongest way to sharpen the brain along with caffiene. Goro still remains an isolated individual; Tending not to remain in personal contact with the other staff members of the school. During lunch he remains in his classroom usually dining out on the leftovers of the night before's midnight binge. Goro often speaks to students and is visited by some during his breaks however continues to remain on a strictly professional level with the exceptional circumstance. History Born in a sleepy, unmarked village sixty miles north of Sapporo, Hokkaido; Goro Takeuchi was born to a family of successive criminal defense lawyers to which he stood to inherit the business. The estate on which they lived resembled that of a French-Chateaux and took on the flashiness which came with it. The building dramatically stood out compared to the quaint and traditional wooden houses surrounding it. Goro detested the building with a passion, likening it to a gilded cage, with its distasteful spires and faux-rich aesthetic. Goro never got along with his parents. He detested the fact that his father had used and knowingly hid his quirk, masking it as that of a talented and experienced investigator. While Goro continued to remain loyal to his family and refused to expose the scam that his parents had been running, he had become disillusioned and to counter this he began to spend his free-time studying the concept of justice and took a deep interest in using his own power for good - no matter how hard it may be. He would go public and join the police force. Goro first joined the Japanese Police Agency's Sapporo Division on his 20th Birthday after having spent two years in Officer Training. He quickly tired of the monotonous patrols and petty thefts of the rank-and-file and he quickly transferred to the Investigation ward. His incredible intellect and ability to process the most bizarre but plausible methods, motives and murders led to him quickly soaring through the ranks of the detectives to become Deputy Commissioner. However, Goro's isolated upbringing caused him to drift further apart from his colleagues and the world of his own was met with as much disdain and repulsion as admiration and awe. Many nights he spent working alone, searching through the archives in an office quieter than death itself. Having spent his working life to this point in solitude it was no surprise that not even the Chief Commissioner wished him well before Goro was transferred to Tokyo to spearhead a national task force of Japan's best public investigators in attempts to bring down several high-profile Yakuza groups operating in Honshu. As head of the task force he made several key friends and allies who would tragically meet gruesome fates while serving the police. The unexpected fight back by the Yakuza could not have been predicted by anyone and Goro was captured during a raid on the task force headquarters and was announced MIA on his 27th Birthday. What happened during his time in captivity is unknown however he re-appeared six months after his disappearance and was honourably discharged from the task force and police and he entered a depressed slump until he was recruited two years later to Interpol's Unsolved Cases Division. Where he succeeded in solving over eighty-five international murder cases within his first three years including the famous 'massacre de Gantsville' where the entire 270 inhabitants of a prosperous village were found dead in 1926. The worldwide fame he gained from his endeavors however was the exact same reason he strayed from a life that he had actively sought . At the age of 38 he resigned from Interpol, accepting multiple citizenship requests from numerous countries and disappeared into a life of retirement; Taking up history as his new found passion and re-emerged in France - one of the countries that he had been granted official residence in - at France's renowned hero school, Le Académie d'entraînement. Quirk '''Mind Trail (Kanji: 意這) '''is an Emitter Quirk which when activated reveals a trail of footsteps in the form of smoke that have formed over a week. Trails only appear providing a figure is being visualized by the user. These trails remain for a century beginning from the day they become fully visible and over time they become significantly more faded. The fresher the smoke, the newer the footprints are. The smoke can also manifest itself in vehicles to indicate travel but only if the person in question was the driver. Equipment WIP Relationships WIP Category:Characters